End of Worlds
by Kasuke Tenshin
Summary: Un petit CrossOver de mon cru de Final Fantasy tout confondu. La fin des Mondes est proche ! Les héros de Final fantasy seront-ils prêts ? Arriveront-ils à sauver leur Monde ? Les réponses dans la fic ;)
1. Beginning of the End

NB : Avant de commencer, je tiens à préciser que tous les personnages que je vais citer sont fictifs et appartiennent à SQUARESOFT (Voire SQUARE-ENIX). Certains personnages sortiront de mon imagination (Saurez-vous les retrouver… ?)  
  
___________________________________________________________  
  
" Malgré toutes les difficultés rencontrées, la vie ne vaut-elle pas la peine d'être vécue ? Après tout… Le bonheur est au bout du chemin à qui sait attendre et persévérer ! "  
  
Deux mois s'étaient écoulés depuis que Cloud avait battu Sephiroth. Pour se remémorer le destin tragique de Midgar, et pour ne pas oublier que la fin du Monde avait été si proche, les survivants de cette grande ville étaient partis reconstruire ailleurs. La ville de la "Shinra Corp." était, à présent, déserte.  
  
Personne ne su qui avait réellement sauvé la Planète. Après tout, il valait mieux que ça reste un mystère… De toute façon, qui aurait cru à la "Rivière de Vie" ?  
  
La Terre était sauvée et tout le monde était heureux. Tout le monde… ? Non, quelqu'un ne partageait pas cette joie… Enfin… Pas autant que les autres…  
  
Il repensait sans cesse à elle. Celle qui avait su redonner un sens à sa vie. Et pourtant… Cette personne fut assassinée devant ses yeux et il n'avait rien pu faire, paralysé par une force inconnue, une force hors du commun !  
  
Le Bien avait donc finalement réussit à vaincre le Mal (Je sais, c'est un peu bateau mais faut dire ça aux scénaristes du jeu…). La paix était rétablie et rien ne pouvait la troubler. Rien… ? Si, il existait encore deux menaces ! Deux menaces qui portaient le nom d'"Armes". Elles ne représentaient, pour le moment, aucun danger mais qui aurait pu dire si dans quelques années, elles ne viendraient pas tout détruire comme leurs prédécesseurs ? Quand tout aurait été reconstruit ?  
  
C'est pour cette raison que Cloud décida de les affronter. Enfin… Plutôt une excuse qu'il avait donnée à ses amis.  
  
-Non ! Tu ne dois pas y aller ! avait hurlé Tifa.  
  
-Et pourtant, j'irai ! affirma-t-il. Je dois y aller, pour elle, pour vous, pour eux…  
  
-Mais… Les "Armes" sont terriblement fortes… Tout seul…  
  
-Tu insinues que j'y laisserai la vie ?!  
  
-Non… La "Dernière Arme" a été battu par nous tous… Sephiroth aussi et là… J'ai peur… J'ai peur de te perdre !!!  
  
Il repensa à ses yeux encore plus rouges qu'à l'ordinaire. Jamais dans ses souvenirs il ne l'avait vu aussi en colère. Peut-être avait-elle raison finalement… ? Il faudrait être vraiment inconscient pour aller se battre contre les "Armes". Mais il lui devait bien ça, à celle qui avait donné sa vie pour la Planète.  
  
Cela faisait une bonne heure qu'il était arrivé au Désert du "Gold Saucer". Il repensa aux bons vieux temps et surtout à la soirée qu'il avait passée avec elle en ce lieu.  
  
Une brise légère mais chaude se fit ressentir. Cloud remonta le morceau de tissu qui faisait office de foulard sur son visage et décida, enfin, d'attaquer ce lieu aride.  
  
Malgré la terrible chaleur qui y régnait, Cloud avança à grand pas et plus déterminé que jamais ! Il ne voyait pas encore le "Gold Saucer" à cause de la brise qui lui envoyait des milliers de grain de sables à la figure et pourtant, son instinct lui disait qu'il n'était pas loin.  
  
Il marcha, marcha et marcha sans relâche dans la brise du désert qui s'était peu à peu transformer en vent violent puis en tempête. Il avançait péniblement et… Une voix, une voix sortie de nulle part le retint tout à coup.  
  
-Cl… ud…  
  
Il connaissait cette voix… Il avait du mal à savoir d'où elle venait et qui l'appelait car la tempête de sable couvrait l'appel. Il cru d'abord à une hallucination auditive dû au vent puis, la voix retentit de nouveau. Il l'avait reconnu, c'était sa voix ! Oui, c'était bien elle ! Il l'aurait reconnu entre mille !  
  
Mais… Comment est-ce possible… ? Elle était… Non, il ne voulait pas y repenser, en tout cas, pas maintenant ! C'était sûrement le fruit de son imagination.  
  
Il reprit donc le chemin dans cette horrible tempête de sable en direction de l'"Arme". Mais, comment pourrait-il la trouver ? Il n'y voyait rien à moins de deux mètres. Il se guidait simplement par son instinct, il savait, il sentait que l'"Arme" n'était pas loin…  
  
-Cloud…  
  
Cette fois, la voix était parfaitement audible. Il ne pouvait y avoir de doute, c'était bien sa voix, mais comment, elle n'était plus de ce Monde…  
  
-A…  
  
Cloud se retint au dernier moment. Son cœur lui disait d'hurler et de courir droit vers la voix mais sa tête savait que c'était un piège, un leurre. En se forçant de ne pas tenir compte de cet appel, il continua droit devant.  
  
La tempête de sable continuait de plus belle et les grains commençaient à transpercer son bout de tissu. Malgré la douleur qu'il éprouvait, il décida de continuer. Après tout, il avait connu pire et ce n'était pas ces petits grains de rien du tout qui allait le faire renoncer à son objectif !  
  
La voix avait cessé, il ne l'entendait plus retentir dans ses oreilles.  
  
Cela faisait plusieurs heures qu'il marchait, certaines personnes auraient même dit qu'il errait sans but, lorsqu'il trébucha sur quelque chose de dur. "Un caillou" pensa-t-il. Malheureusement, ou heureusement, il n'avait pas trébuché sur un caillou…  
  
La terre se mit à trembler tout autour de lui. Cloud perdit l'équilibre et atterrit les "quatre fers en l'air" (Il ne fait aucun doute que si Barret l'aurait vu dans cette position, il n'aurait pas hésiter à lui faire remarquer la ridiculité de la chose…). Le sol tremblait de plus en plus fort. Le sable semblait bouillonner et la "pierre" sur laquelle Cloud avait trébuché, grossissait à vue d'œil pour se transformer en "Arme Rubis".  
  
-C'est donc ici que tu te cachais ?  
  
Comme pour lui répondre, "Rubis" planta ses griffes dans le sable et deux tentacules apparurent dans le dos de Cloud. Pour se défendre, celui-ci jeta le sort "Mur". Les deux adversaires se regardèrent un moment puis l'"Arme" attaqua le premier. Il envoya une de ses tentacules sur Cloud qu'il réussit à éviter de justesse. Ce dernier invoqua Hadès espérant qu'il lui serait d'une grande aide.  
  
Une fois l'invocation exécutée, une grande pierre ronde sortie de terre suivie de quatre énormes piliers. Un chaudron se tenait au milieu et quelques secondes après un squelette se tenait face à l'"Arme". Il agita les mains en formant des cercles et en prononçant une formule à peine descriptible. Une fois finie, de la fumée, sortie tout droit du chaudron, se dirigea vers "Rubis" et l'enveloppa. Celle-ci dissipée, l'"Arme" apparut sans aucune égratignure, elle était immunisée contre toutes les attaques psychiques…  
  
Pour se venger, cette dernière asséna un coup à Cloud qu'il ne pu éviter. Avant de recevoir un autre coup il lança le sort "Guéri3" qui le remit d'aplomb. Les deux adversaires s'observaient et au moment où ils allaient se préparer à lancer une autre attaque, la terre se mit à nouveau à trembler. Le ciel magnifiquement bleu se couvrit peu à peu de nuages et devint noir comme la nuit. Une ombre planait au dessus de leur tête.  
  
Loin de faire fuir l'"Arme", celle-ci en profita pour asséner un nouveau coup à son adversaire mais…  
  
-Attention ! Cloud !  
  
De nouveau la voix avait résonné mais cette fois, il l'entendit plus clairement. Elle ne revenait pas d'entre les morts comme il l'avait pensé au début, elle était bien réelle ! Il l'avait reconnu, c'était la voix de…  
  
-Tifa ?!  
  
La terre se remit à trembler de plus belle. L'"Arme" n'avait pu le toucher… Un énorme rayon sortit tout droit du ciel avait jailli et avait entouré nos deux combattants. "Rubis" ne touchait plus le sol, elle commença à s'élancer dans le ciel comme si le rayon était un transporteur. Cloud, qui était à l'extrémité fut "absorbé" à son tour.  
  
Que faire ? Il ne le savait pas… De toute façon, il n'arrivait même pas à rester sur la terre ferme. Une forte pression lui fit perdre connaissance et la seule chose qu'il entendit avant de sombrer dans le coma était la voix de son amie d'enfance qui criait son nom.  
  
-Cloud !!!  
  
le moment, aucun danger mais qui aurait pu dire si dans quelques années, elles ne viendraient pas tout détruire comme leurs prédécesseurs ? Quand tout aurait été reconstruit ?  
  
C'est pour cette raison que Cloud décida de les affronter. Enfin… Plutôt une excuse qu'il avait donnée à ses amis.  
  
-Non ! Tu ne dois pas y aller ! avait hurlé Tifa.  
  
-Et pourtant, j'irai ! affirma-t-il. Je dois y aller, pour elle, pour vous, pour eux…  
  
-Mais… Les "Armes" sont terriblement fortes… Tout seul…  
  
-Tu insinues que j'y laisserai la vie ?!  
  
-Non… La "Dernière Arme" a été battu par nous tous… Sephiroth aussi et là… J'ai peur… J'ai peur de te perdre !!!  
  
Il repensa à ses yeux encore plus rouges qu'à l'ordinaire. Jamais dans ses souvenirs il ne l'avait vu aussi en colère. Peut-être avait-elle raison finalement… ? Il faudrait être vraiment inconscient pour aller se battre contre les "Armes". Mais il lui devait bien ça, à celle qui avait donné sa vie pour la Planète.  
  
Cela faisait une bonne heure qu'il était arrivé au Désert du "Gold Saucer". Il repensa aux bons vieux temps et surtout à la soirée qu'il avait passée avec elle en ce lieu.  
  
Une brise légère mais chaude se fit ressentir. Cloud remonta le morceau de tissu qui faisait office de foulard sur son visage et décida, enfin, d'attaquer ce lieu aride.  
  
Malgré la terrible chaleur qui y régnait, Cloud avança à grand pas et plus déterminé que jamais ! Il ne voyait pas encore le "Gold Saucer" à cause de la brise qui lui envoyait des milliers de grain de sables à la figure et pourtant, son instant lui disait qu'il n'était pas loin.  
  
Il marcha, marcha et marcha sans relâche dans la brise du désert qui s'était peu à peu transformer en vent violent puis en tempête. Il avançait péniblement et… Une voix, une voix sortie de nulle part le retint tout à coup.  
  
-Cl… ud…  
  
Il connaissait cette voix… Il avait du mal à savoir d'où elle venait et qui l'appelait car la tempête de sable couvrait l'appel. Il cru d'abord à une hallucination auditive dû au vent puis, la voix retentit de nouveau. Il l'avait reconnu, c'était sa voix ! Oui, c'était bien elle ! Il l'aurait reconnu entre mille !  
  
Mais… Comment est-ce possible… ? Elle était… Non, il ne voulait pas y repenser, en tout cas, pas maintenant ! C'était sûrement le fruit de son imagination.  
  
Il reprit donc le chemin dans cette horrible tempête de sable en direction de l'"Arme". Mais, comment pourrait-il la trouver ? Il n'y voyait rien à moins de deux mètres. Il se guidait simplement par son instinct, il savait, il sentait que l'"Arme" n'était pas loin…  
  
-Cloud…  
  
Cette fois, la voix était parfaitement audible. Il ne pouvait y avoir de doute, c'était bien sa voix, mais comment, elle n'était plus de ce Monde…  
  
-A…  
  
Cloud se retint au dernier moment. Son cœur lui disait d'hurler et de courir droit vers la voix mais sa tête savait que c'était un piège, un leurre. En se forçant de ne pas tenir compte de cet appel, il continua droit devant.  
  
La tempête de sable continuait de plus belle et les grains commençaient à transpercer son bout de tissu. Malgré la douleur qu'il éprouvait, il décida de continuer. Après tout, il avait connu pire et ce n'était pas ces petits grains de rien du tout qui allait le faire renoncer à son objectif !  
  
La voix avait cessé, il ne l'entendait plus retentir dans ses oreilles.  
  
Cela faisait plusieurs heures qu'il marchait, certaines personnes auraient même dit qu'il errait sans but, lorsqu'il trébucha sur quelque chose de dur. "Un caillou" pensa-t-il. Malheureusement, ou heureusement, il n'avait pas trébuché sur un caillou…  
  
La terre se mit à trembler tout autour de lui. Cloud perdit l'équilibre et atterrit les "quatre fers en l'air" (Il ne fait aucun doute que si Barret l'aurait vu dans cette position, il n'aurait pas hésiter à lui faire remarquer la ridiculité de la chose…). Le sol tremblait de plus en plus fort. Le sable semblait bouillonner et la "pierre" sur laquelle Cloud avait trébuché, grossissait à vue d'œil pour se transformer en "Arme Rubis".  
  
-C'est donc ici que tu te cachais ?  
  
Comme pour lui répondre, "Rubis" planta ses griffes dans le sable et deux tentacules apparurent dans le dos de Cloud. Pour se défendre, celui-ci jeta le sort "Mur". Les deux adversaires se regardèrent un moment puis l'"Arme" attaqua le premier. Il envoya une de ses tentacules sur Cloud qu'il réussit à éviter de justesse. Ce dernier invoqua Hadès espérant qu'il lui serait d'une grande aide.  
  
Une fois l'invocation exécutée, une grande pierre ronde sortie de terre suivie de quatre énormes piliers. Un chaudron se tenait au milieu et quelques secondes après un squelette se tenait face à l'"Arme". Il agita les mains en formant des cercles et en prononçant une formule à peine descriptible. Une fois finie, de la fumée, sortie tout droit du chaudron, se dirigea vers "Rubis" et l'enveloppa. Celle-ci dissipée, l'"Arme" apparut sans aucune égratignure, elle était immunisée contre toutes les attaques psychiques…  
  
Pour se venger, cette dernière asséna un coup à Cloud qu'il ne pu éviter. Avant de recevoir un autre coup il lança le sort "Guéri3" qui le remit d'aplomb. Les deux adversaires s'observaient et au moment où ils allaient se préparer à lancer une autre attaque, la terre se mit à nouveau à trembler. Le ciel magnifiquement bleu se couvrit peu à peu de nuages et devint noir comme la nuit. Une ombre planait au dessus de leur tête.  
  
Loin de faire fuir l'"Arme", celle-ci en profita pour asséner un nouveau coup à son adversaire mais…  
  
-Attention ! Cloud !  
  
De nouveau la voix avait résonné mais cette fois, il l'entendit plus clairement. Elle ne revenait pas d'entre les morts comme il l'avait pensé au début, elle était bien réelle ! Il l'avait reconnu, c'était la voix de…  
  
-Tifa ?!  
  
La terre se remit à trembler de plus belle. L'"Arme" n'avait pu le toucher… Un énorme rayon sortit tout droit du ciel avait jailli et avait entouré nos deux combattants. "Rubis" ne touchait plus le sol, elle commença à s'élancer dans le ciel comme si le rayon était un transporteur. Cloud, qui était à l'extrémité fut "absorbé" à son tour.  
  
Que faire ? Il ne le savait pas… De toute façon, il n'arrivait même pas à rester sur la terre ferme. Une forte pression lui fit perdre connaissance et la seule chose qu'il entendit avant de sombrer dans le coma était la voix de son amie d'enfance qui criait son nom.  
  
-Cloud !!! 


	2. Abduction

Cela faisait deux ans que Squall et ses amis avaient vaincu Adel et Ultimécia. Et comme tous les ans, depuis la défaite de ces deux grands sorciers, une grande fête était organisée par Laguna.

> Mais pourquoi sommes-nous obligés d'y aller ? avait demandé un jeune homme dont ses yeux bleu reflétaient le ciel.

> Tu sais très bien pourquoi mon fils !

> … Arrêtes de m'appeler "Fils", je ne t'appelle pas "Père" moi…

> Tu pourrais très bien le faire tu sais, ça ne me dérange pas du tout.

Le jeune homme préféra se taire plutôt que de continuer une conversation qui n'avait ni queue ni tête. Il savait pertinemment que son interlocuteur faisait tout pour le mettre hors de lui, ce qui marchait très bien…

La porte de la chambre s'ouvrit sur une jeune fille dont les cheveux, noirs comme le jais, virevoltèrent doucement. Son visage était doux et esquissa un petit sourire tendre envers le jeune homme.

> Alors ? demanda-t-elle, pas encore prêt ?

> Comme tu peux le voir Rinoa, mÔssieur ne voit pas l'intérêt d'aller à une fête organisée par les habitants qu'il a sauvé de la fin du Monde !

> Tu parles… C'est toi qui l'as organisée cette fête…, grommela le concerné.

> Mais voyons Squall, il fallait bien fêter la mort du plus grand sorcier…

> Et me mettre mal à l'aise devant des millions de gens !

> Depuis quand le grand héros est-il devenu une poule mouillée ?

Tout en disant cette phrase, un jeune homme blond dont une cicatrice semblable à notre héros mais de l'autre côté de la figure apparut derrière Rinoa.

> Je ne t'ai rien demandé ! ragea Squall.

> Voyons Squall, renchérit Rinoa, Seifer n'a pas tout à fait tort… Tu es notre héros et tu n'as rien à craindre de ces gens qui ne veulent que fêter ta victoire !

Se résignant, Squall dû se plier aux exigences des personnes présentes dans sa cham…

> Mais au fait, demanda-t-il soudain, que faîtes-vous ici ?

> Rien de spécial, rétorqua Seifer, je voulais seulement voir à quoi ressemblait notre "héros" avant l'"abattage".

> C'est vraiment très gentil à toi mais il ne fallait vraiment pas te sentir obliger…

> Arrête Squall…

> Pourquoi tu prends toujours sa défense !

> Hum… Hum…

> Mais non, ce n'est pas ce que tu crois…! Si nous sommes venus te voir c'est pour te dire qu'Ellone était arrivée.

> Mais fallait le dire tout de suite !

D'un bond, Squall se leva et se précipita à l'entrée de la BGU.

> Mais… J'avais pas fini moi…

> Le jour où tu feras ce que tu veux avec lui la Fin du Monde sera proche…

> Ne parle pas de malheur Seifer ! On ne sait jamais…

> Quoi… Tu as peur qu'Ultimécia revienne te hanter ?

> Je préfère ne rien dire…

> Vous allez arrêter tous les deux ! Vraiment…

> Bon, allons rejoindre mon pauvre fils qui doit s'impatienter de ne pas me voir.

> … (Seifer et Rinoa restèrent muets.)

Squall était déjà au côté d'Ellone quand Laguna, Seifer et Rinoa arrivèrent à leur tour.

> Je suis vraiment content que tu aies pu venir Ellone.

> Pour rien au monde je n'aurai voulu rater ton magnifique discours.

Squall lança un regard noir à son père qui fit mine de ne pas savoir.

> En attendant le début de la soirée, je vais aller me reposer un peu. A tout à l'heure tout le monde.

> Attends moi Ellone… Je vais t'accompagner !

> Il ne perd vraiment aucune occasion de se faire remarquer celui-là… marmonna Squall. Bon, dit-il se retournant vers Seifer, qu'est-ce que tu voulais me dire de si important ?

Pour seule réponse, Squall obtenu un simple regard vers Rinoa. Il comprit aussitôt que ce qu'il allait lui dire ne devait pas "tomber" dans ses oreilles. Elle aussi avait compris car elle prétexta devoir aller rejoindre Quistis pour les derniers préparatifs à la fête.

> Maintenant qu'elle est partie, dis-moi ce qui se passe Seifer !

> Ecoutes Squall, les partisans des "Sorciers" sont de plus en plus présents. Ils n'hésitent pas à faire parler d'eux et à dire qu'ils reprendront celle qui a le plus de pouvoir c'est-à-dire…

> … C'est-à-dire Rinoa… C'est bien ce que tu allais dire non ?

> …

> Seifer, depuis que nous avons battu Adel et Ultimécia, tu es redevenu toi-même et tu es le meilleur des SeeD. Tu as été hypnotisé et je pense que les "partisans" l'ont été eux aussi. Il faut juste attendre un peu pour que la magie ne fasse plus effet. Ce n'est pas la peine de t'en faire…

> Je ne remets pas en compte ton autorité Squall mais je pense qu'il faut prévoir une sécurité renforcée ! Si ils avaient été sous l'emprise des "Sorciers", comme tu le dis, la magie ne devrait plus faire effet maintenant. Ils ont toujours été libre de leur choix et ont décidé volontairement de suivre Adel et Ultimécia !

> Qui a décidé de suivre les "Sorciers" volontairement ? demanda une jeune fille qui venait d'arriver.

> … Personne, répondit Squall. Que veux-tu Selphie ? Pourquoi es-tu là ?

> Voilà… Je me suis dit… Vu que tu allais faire un très long discours et que je ne pense pas que ça te plaise tant que ça de l'écrire… Je me proposais pour te l'écrire !

> Et…? Je suppose qu'il y a une condition…?

> Tout de suite… Je fais ça pour ne pas que tu t'embêtes à l'écrire, c'est tout. Je veux juste la promesse que tu lises TOUT le discours. Alors…?

> Je sens le piège à plein nez, murmura Seifer d'un son pratiquement inaudible.

> D'accord Selphie, je veux bien que tu m'écrives le discours mais, ne mets pas n'importe quoi !

> Ne t'inquiètes pas Squallinou, je vais demander conseil à Quistis. A ce soir…

> Ne m'appelle pas S.Q.U.A.L.L.I.N.O.U. !

De son côté, Seifer essaya de garder son calme pour ne pas exploser de rire.

> Ne dis surtout rien…

> Mais quoi donc Squall ! demanda son interlocuteur en affichant un air surpris.

> Tu le sais très bien...

> Non, vraiment, je ne vois pas du tout de quoi tu parles...

> Squall ! Au lieu de traîner tu ferais mieux de vite te préparer ! L'ouverture de la fête commence dans moins de deux heures !

Tout en prononçant ces mots, une jeune femme blonde s'approcha. Ses cheveux étaient détachés et lui donnaient un air angélique, ce qui n'était pas vraiment le cas... Cette jeune femme était un professeur qui était craint par les élèves tant ses cours étaient difficiles mais en même temps, c'était la meilleure. Tous ceux qui suivaient ses cours décrochaient un diplôme à la fin de l'année.

> Tiens, Quistis... Tu n'était pas avec Rinoa ? demanda l'intéressé.

> Rinoa ! Non, je ne l'ai pas vu. Pourquoi ? Elle devait venir me voir ?

> En tout cas, c'est ce qu'elle avait dit…

> Elle a du se rappeler qu'elle avait autre chose à faire, intervint Seifer.

> Oui, sûrement... En tout cas je l'espère, souffla doucement Squall à l'encontre de son camarade.

Au lieu de se préparer et d'aller chercher son discours auprès de Selphie, Squall préféra aller à la recherche de sa bien-aimée. Il fit le tour de toute la BGU sans succès... L'heure fatidique approcha et malgré ses réticences, il alla mettre son beau costume de "Chef des SeeD".

Une fois enfilé, il descendit dans le grand hall et se dirigea vers la sortie lorsqu'une voix retint son intention. Il se retourna et se trouva nez à nez avec celle qui chérissait tant. Elle avait enfilé une de ses plus belles robes de soirée. Celle-ci de couleur bleu pâle faisait ressortir son doux visage. Ses cheveux étaient remontés en chignon avec seulement deux petites mèches devant ses oreilles. Squall en resta bouche bée.

> J'espère que je te plais comme ça ? demanda Rinoa en descendant les escaliers menant au grand hall.

> Euh... Oui... balbutia-t-il.

Rinoa esquissa un sourire et prit le bras de son bienfaiteur.

Tous deux s'avancèrent bras dessus, bras dessous en direction de la sortie de la BGU. Malgré la noirceur de la nuit, on y voyait comme en plein jour à cause des guirlandes scintillantes mises dans toute la ville de Deling City pour fêter ce grand jour. Irvine les attendaient devant.

> Tiens, rétorqua Squall, tu es notre chauffeur ?

> J'ai perdu à la courte paille... Je suis sûr que Zell a triché !

> En attendant, tu pourrais au moins nous ouvrir la portière...

A contrecœur le "cow-boy de service" s'exécuta et les emmena tout droit au Palais Présidentiel de la ville. Tous les habitants attendaient avec impatience le commencement des festivités. Celles-ci étaient retransmises par télé satellite dans le Monde. Comme l'année précédente, le discours du "Héros" aurait lieu à l'endroit même où Edea avait fait le sien sous l'emprise d'Ultimécia.

La grande Place est le lieu parfait pour un magnifique petit message de Paix et d'Amitié de mon tendre et cher fils, avait déclaré Laguna.

Plus l'heure fatidique approcha et plus Squall se sentait de plus en plus mal. Il n'aimait pas du tout la foule et rien que le fait de savoir qu'il devait lire devant des millions de personnes lui donna la nausée.

L'horloge du Palais Présidentiel commença à s'enclencher et le premier coup se fit entendre. Tous hurlaient et sifflaient à la gloire de notre jeune héros. Quant à lui, il n'osait plus bouger. C'est Selphie qui le poussa à travers la fenêtre et qui le fit apparaître sous les projecteurs mis là pour l'occasion.

> Pour notre Sauveur, HIP, HIP, HIP HOURRA !

Il prit une grande bouffée d'oxygène et s'avança doucement vers le balcon où un micro et son discours l'attendaient. Derrière, à quelques pas de lui, se trouvaient Rinoa, Laguna et Ellone. Un peu plus loin, les autres acteurs de cette Paix dans le Monde.

L'année d'avant, Squall avait feinté cette cérémonie en prétextant une extinction de voix mais cette année... Il n'avait pu y échapper. Il se racla la gorge et en bon chef de SeeD commença sa lecture.

> Cher vous tous, habitants de la Terre, je vous remercie d'être présents aujourd'hui pour le deuxième anniversaire de la Mort d'Ultimécia et d'Adel. Je voudrais m'excuser pour ma non-participation de l'année dernière et j'espère que vous ne m'en voudrez pas. Pendant ces deux années, nous avons appris à tolérer la différence et à l'accepter. Il faut continuer dans ce sens et ne pas remettre en cause notre indulgence.

> Je ne pensais pas que tu écrirais un si bon discours Selphie, lui souffla Seifer.

> Qu'est-ce que tu croyais...? Je suis douée pour ce genre de chose... Mais, il m'a promis de le lire en entier...

> ... Je me disais bien que ça cachait quelque chose...

> Chacun de nous est différent et c'est comme ça que le Monde tourne. Si nous étions tous identiques, certes nous n'aurions pas de problèmes mais... La vie ne serait-elle pas monotone ? Alors, ne méprisez pas ceux qui pratiquent la magie surtout qu'elle peut nous être utile... Je vous remercie de m'avoir accordé un peu de votre temps et n'oubliez pas de venir vous inscrire à l'association "Buyaka" dont je suis le Vice-président et où je vous attends nombreux...

Sur le moment, il ne prit pas conscience de ce qu'il venait de dire. D'ailleurs, c'en était-il seulement rendu compte...? Il était tellement content d'avoir réussit à lire un discours devant des millions de spectateurs que le reste lui importait peu.

Les gens l'acclamaient, scandaient son nom, et... C'est à ce moment là qu'il comprit à quel point il comptait pour ces gens, à quel point grâce à lui, les habitants pouvaient enfin vivre heureux. Il esquissa un léger sourire remplit de tendresse que seule Ellone remarqua.

Au bout de quelques minutes, la grande Place se transforma en une magnifique piste de danse. Certains habitants s'étaient déguisés pour l'occasion. C'était un grand bal masqué dans la rue...

A l'intérieur du Palais Présidentiel, seuls les directeurs des BGU y avaient été conviés avec les plus riches de tous les pays. Un buffet où caviar, champagne et autres mets délicieux attendaient les convives alors que dans la rue, seule une buvette donnait satisfaction à ceux dont le ventre criait famine.

Le monde de la rue et celui du Palais étaient deux mondes différents. Malgré tout, dans les deux cas, on fêtait la Victoire du "Héros".

Dans le Palais, le bal commença et bien évidemment, ce fût Squall et Rinoa qui l'ouvrirent. Notre jeune héros ne se sentait pas très à l'aise au milieu de cette piste où tous les regards se tournaient vers lui et sa belle compagne. Bien vite, les danseurs se mêlèrent à notre beau couple et bientôt les convives envahirent la salle de bal. Irvine invita Selphie à sa plus grande surprise. Zell, quant à lui, entraîna Quistis malgré elle au milieu de la piste. Laguna, lui, dansait joyeusement avec Ellone. Tout ce beau petit monde profitait de la fête sans se douter un instant que les "Partisans" se préparaient à passer à l'action.

Seul Seifer restait sur ses gardes sans profiter de la fête. Il avait demandé à Fujin et Raijin de bien surveiller les entrées et les sorties de toutes personne suspectes. Quant à lui, il s'était placé sur un balcon d'où il pouvait voir tout ce qui s'y passait sans être vu. Au bout de la première danse, il remarqua une ombre furtive. D'où il était, il ne pouvait pas confirmé que c'était un "Partisan" car la foule était nombreuse - C'est qu'il y a beaucoup de riches dans la Monde de Final Fantasy VIII ;) - et d'où il était, il n'arrivait pas très bien à distinguer cette ombre. Il décida de descendre de son "perchoir" et d'aller voir de plus près cette "ombre" lorsqu'il tomba nez à nez avec Fujin.

> Mais qu'est-ce que tu fais là ? Tu ne devrais pas être près de l'entrée pour surveiller !

> Si mais... Je me suis dis que... On... Disons...

La jeune fille rougit en prononçant ses balbutiements. Pour l'occasion, elle s'était habillée d'une belle robe beige. Elle s'était attachée ses cheveux en demi-queue et espérait ainsi, secrètement, les faveurs de celui qui tenait une place particulière dans son coeur. Malheureusement, ça n'avait pas l'air de marcher car l'intéressé ne daigna même pas la regarder et essayait plutôt de l'esquiver.

> Je ne savais pas que tu pouvais ressembler à une fille ! déclara Irvine.

> Quoi ! s'énerva la concernée.

> Franchement Seifer, tu ne devrais pas laisser une occasion pareil.

Et en moins de temps qu'il ne faut, Selphie, qui s'était postée discrètement derrière son ancien ennemi, le poussa violemment dans les bras de Fujin. Il du se résigner à l'exigence de ses camarades et danser avec elle. - Zell avait braqué des projecteurs sur eux ce qui lui obligea d'accepter la danse... -

A la fin de la danse, il prit congé de sa partenaire tout en lui donnant l'ordre de retourner à son poste et de ne plus en bouger jusqu'à nouvel ordre. Quant à lui, il fouilla des yeux la salle pour retrouver cette ombre mystérieuse qu'il avait vu. Il aperçut Rinoa souffler quelques mots à Squall et sortir de la pièce suivit de près par... Cette fois, pas question de laisser filer cette ombre ! Il courut derrière lui en bousculant, au passage, des convives.

Une fois dehors, Rinoa se dirigea vers la fontaine qui trônait au milieu de la place. Là, un homme de corpulence assez forte l'attendait. Il était habillé avec une tenue de soirée qu'il n'avait pas l'habitude de porter. - Il n'arrêtait pas de desserrer son col croyant étouffer à chaque seconde –

> Ouah… Quelle élégance…

> Ne te moque pas de moi Rinoa… Je n'ai pas l'habitude de porter ce genre de vêtement mais j'ai fait l'effort cette année histoire de…

> Mais je ne me moque pas de toi Zard ! Je suis contente que tu te sois fait beau rien que pour moi.

Son interlocuteur rougit tout gêné. Elle l'attrapa par le bras et l'entraîna dans la foule. A quelques pas d'eux, une ombre se faufilait à leur poursuite.

La fête faisait rage, aussi bien à l'intérieur qu'à l'extérieur. Squall se sentait bien seul sans sa dulcinée par conséquent, Quistis et Selphie décidèrent d'aller le réconfortant en le traînant sur la piste de danse. Tout le monde chantait, riait, dansait… Si bien que la soirée se poursuivit jusqu'à l'aube.

Huit heures venaient de sonner. Beaucoup de personnes, Hauts Dignitaires et personnes du Peuple, étaient parties se coucher. Ceux qui restaient, faisaient encore la fête. Tous ? Non, seul Squall faisait les cents pas, Rinoa n'était pas encore rentrée !

> Ne t'inquiètes pas, lui dit Irvine, elle doit être avec Zard. Tu sais bien que ça fait un moment qu'elle ne l'a pas vu… Elle doit avoir beaucoup de choses à lui dire.

> Tu as peut-être raison mais… Elle m'avait promis de rentrer avant le lever du soleil et regarde… Le soleil est levé depuis trois heures…

> Je pense qu'elle doit être dans une auberge et qu'elle n'a pas vu l'heure passer, rétorqua Quistis.

> Mais Squall avait un mauvais pressentiment et se rappela des paroles de Seifer la veille.

> J'aurais du écouter Seifer… marmonna-t-il entre ses dents.

Ne sachant pas quoi faire, il décida d'aller demander conseil à son père. Il retourna à la BGU et le fit demander dans son bureau de Directeur. – Il a bien évolué le petit Squall… ;) –

> Qu'y a-t-il de si important pour que tu me fasses demander dans ton bureau ?

> Rinoa a disparu !

> Comment ça disparu ? Elle n'est pas rentrée et tu t'inquiètes ? Ou elle a vraiment disparu… Enlevée…?

> Tu ne me crois pas, c'est ça !

> Ce n'est pas ce que je veux dire Squall mais je pense que tu t'inquiètes peut-être un peu trop vite tu ne penses pas ?

> Justement, je pense que je ne me suis pas assez inquiété !

> Je ne comprends pas, dis moi clairement ce qui se passe !

> Hier matin, lorsque tu as accompagné Ellone à ses appartements, Seifer m'a parlé des partisans des "Sorciers". Il m'a dit que je devrais me méfier et faire attention à Rinoa car ils pourraient bien vouloir la kidnapper.

> Tu penses vraiment ce qu'a dit Seifer ? Il existe des partisans des "Sorciers" mais ils sont peu nombreux et je ne pense pas qu'ils auraient essayé de faire quelque chose… Surtout en ce moment…

> C'est ce que j'ai répondu à Seifer et voilà le résultat, elle a disparu et je n'ai aucune nouvelle !

> Excusez-moi de vous déranger mais Seifer est introuvable…

Tout en disant cela, Fujin ouvrit violemment les portes du bureau du nouveau Directeur.

> Comment ça Seifer est introuvable ? Et… qui t'as permis d'entrer alors que je suis en réunion ?

> … Personne, je l'avoue mais… N'ayant plus de nouvelles de Seifer depuis hier soir… Je m'inquiète… Je l'ai cherché partout et il reste introuvable…

> Il doit être avec Rinoa, susurra une petite voix.

Squall et Fujin se retournèrent vers la personne qui venait de proférer de telle absurdité.

> Ce n'est vraiment pas drôle du tout ! Dirent-ils ensemble.

> Si on ne peut plus plaisanter… Plus sérieusement, j'ai bien peur que ce ne soit plus grave que ça en l'air… Il faut absolument déployer les SeeD et partir à la recherche de ces partisans pour les interroger sur la disparition de Seifer et Rinoa. Je suis sûr qu'ils savent quelque chose…

> Euh… J'aimerai bien pouvoir donner moi-même des ordres dans mon bureau… Enfin… Fujin, où as-tu été exactement ?

> J'ai cherché dans toutes les rues de la ville. Il est sortit de la salle de bal hier soir..., juste après Rinoa.

> Quoi ! Ça veut dire qu'il suivait Rinoa ?

> Je ne sais pas, il nous avait donné l'ordre à Raijin et à moi-même de surveiller les allées et venues du bal officiel.

> Je vois… J'aurais du le croire et poster des SeeD…

La porte s'ouvrit de nouveau dans un fracas. Tout le monde se retourna vers le nouvel arrivant.

> Raijin ! s'écria Fujin. Mais, tu ne devrais pas être en train de chercher Seifer ?

> Je… Je l'ai trouvé…

> Tu l'as trouvé ? Où est-il ? Pourquoi n'est-il pas avec toi ?

> Et Rinoa ? demanda Squall, où est-elle ? Elle est avec Seifer ?

> Non… Mais, je ne sais pas si c'est une bonne nouvelle ou pas…

> Pourquoi ? demanda Laguna. Où est Seifer ?

> Il est à l'infirmerie de la BGU. C'est pourquoi tu ne l'avais pas trouvé Fujin. Il n'est pas en très bel état mais le médecin m'a dit que ses jours n'étaient pas comptés et qu'il serait vite remis sur pied.

> Comment ça à l'hôpital ?

> Ses jours ne sont pas comptés…

> Il doit vraiment être dans un mauvais état…

> Mais qu'est-ce que ça veut dire ! demandèrent en écho Squall, Fujin et Laguna.

Pour toute réponse, Raijin les conduisit auprès de Seifer. Il était installé dans une chambre à part. Une machine respiratoire était branchée et tout son corps était bandé.

> Ne vous inquiétez pas, il est hors de danger ! Il a juste besoin de repos.

> Merci Docteur. Entre nous, que lui est-il arrivé ? murmura Laguna.

> Quelqu'un nous la amené. Il l'avait trouvé dans le coin d'une rue. L'ayant reconnu, il est venu directement à la BGU.

> Merci beaucoup Docteur.

> De rien mais, ménagez-le d'accord ?

> Ne vous inquiétez pas.

Le médecin sortit de la chambre.

> Qu'est-ce qui a bien pu se passer ? demanda Fujin. Qui a pu le mettre dans cet état…?

> Je pense qu'il n'y a qu'une seule personne qui aurait pu faire ça ! Du moins, un groupe… déclara Squall.

> Tu penses aux partisans des "Sorciers" ? lui demanda Laguna.

> Oui ! Si ils étaient en groupe, ils auraient très bien pu lui tendre un piège.

> Mais, renchérit Fujin, il ne se serait certainement pas fait avoir comme ça !

> Tu sais… commença Raijin, lorsque je l'ai vu quitté le bal hier soir, il avait l'air de suivre quelqu'un. Tu le connais… Quand il a une idée en tête…

> Elle ne le quitte plus et il ne voit plus rien…

> Ce… Ce ne sont pas les partisans…

> Seifer !

Tous se retournèrent en cœur vers le lit du blessé.

> Seifer, je me suis fait du souci pour toi, murmura doucement Fujin pour que personne ne l'entende.

> Il ne fallait pas, lui répondit son interlocuteur avec la même voix.

> Seifer, où est Rinoa ?

> Disparue…

> Comment ça disparue ? Qui l'a enlevé si ce n'est pas les partisans ? Qui t'as fait ça ?

> Calmes toi Squall, lui dit Laguna, je ne pense pas que ce soit une bonne idée de le brusquer ainsi.

> …

> Ne vous inquiétez pas Laguna… Je ne sais pas qui l'a enlevée… Enfin… Je l'ai vu, j'ai vu son visage mais je ne sais pas qui il est… Une chose est sûre… Il ne fait pas partit des partisans… Il est beaucoup plus fort…

> Un nouveau Sorcier ! s'interloqua Squall.

> Peut-être… En tout cas, même si je ne sais pas où est Rinoa, je sais par où elle a disparu et je sais comment y aller…

> Comment ! Dis-le moi !

> Je veux venir avec toi Squall…

> Je ne pense que ce soit raisonnable, commença Laguna, tu n'es pas en état et…

> Si je ne viens pas, vous ne saurez jamais où est Rinoa, comment est son agresseur et surtout, vous ne saurez jamais de quoi il est capable !

> Tu oserais ne pas me dire comment…

> Oui ! Je veux venir avec toi ! De toute façon, tu n'as pas le choix ! Et puis… Je pourrais t'être d'un grand soutien…

> Je ne pense pas que ton soutien me sera utile vu l'état dans lequel tu es…

> Si tu avais fait le nécessaire comme je te l'avais demandé, je ne serais peut-être pas là et ta chère Rinoa serait certainement avec toi !

> Calmez-vous tous les deux… Seifer, ce que veux dire Squall c'est qu'il ne pourra pas t'attendre des mois. Le mieux est de partir de suite à sa recherche…

> Allez-y si vous voulez mais vous ne la retrouverez jamais sans moi…

> Comment ça ? s'énerva Squall. Expliques toi !

> La personne qui l'a enlevé ne venait pas d'ici…

> C'est çà dire…?

> Il a ouvert un trou noir et s'y ai engouffré emmenant Rinoa avec lui. Je n'ai rien pu faire… Je sais comment les rejoindre, il a utilisé une pierre dont un morceau s'est détaché pendant notre combat. Je l'ai ramassé au cas où…

> Seifer… Donne moi cette pierre !

> Je viens avec toi !

> Sans te contrarier Seifer, tu es à l'infirmerie de la BGU et je ne pense pas que le médecin te laissera sortir comme ça…

> Justement, il faut faire venir Edea pour qu'elle puisse me soigner. Depuis deux ans la magie a été interdite et personne ne sait l'utiliser. Seule Edea sait le faire et elle seule peut me guérir assez rapidement pour que je puisse venir avec toi et t'aider à retrouver Rinoa.

> Je ne sais pas si Edea sera d'accord pour venir te jeter un sortilège "Soin".

> Je suis persuadé qu'elle viendra si on lui explique tout.

Une fois sortit de la chambre, Squall alla directement chez Edea pour lui demander de l'aide. Elle accepta volontiers mais ne fit qu'un sortilège "Soin+" pour ne pas se mettre dans l'embarras à cause de la magie qu'elle pratiquait.

Seifer se sentit mieux tout de suite mais il lui fallait encore une semaine de repos pour être au plus haut de sa forme. Il expliqua alors à Squall son combat avec le "Sorcier" et lui fit remarquer à quel point il était dangereux et puissant. Expliquant leur cas à Edea, elle accepta de leur donner des sortilèges de combat mais en leur faisant promettre de ne pas les utiliser si ce n'était pas nécessaire.

La semaine s'écoula rapidement et Seifer emmena Squall à l'endroit où sa bien-aimée avait disparue.

> Et maintenant ? demanda Squall.

> Je prend la pierre et la dirige vers le mur.

> Et… C'est censé ouvrir un trou noir…?

> En tout cas, c'est ce qui s'est passé… Au fait Squall, personne d'autre ne vient avec nous ?

> Je ne sais pas où nous allons. Si il devait arriver quelque chose de terrible, autant que nous soyons que tous les deux, non ?

> Je pense que tu as raison même si je n'aime pas penser au pire…

Lorsqu'il eu fini de parler, Seifer prit dans sa poche le morceau de pierre qu'il avait réussit à prendre au "Sorcier" et le leva vers le mur tout en s'en rapprochant. Une fois à 2 pas de celui-ci, un point noir apparut qui se transforma peu à peu en un énorme trou noir. Squall et Seifer prirent une bonne inspiration et se jetèrent dedans. Le trou noir se referma aussitôt derrière eux et une ombre apparut le sourire aux lèvres…


	3. Treachery

Comme tous les ans, une fête était donnée en l'honneur de l'anniversaire de la princesse. Cette année, pourtant, cette fête avait une autre signification tout aussi importante… Les fiançailles de Garnet et de Djidane. Pour l'occasion, les Tantalas avaient préparé une pièce de théâtre qui rappelait la rencontre entre ces deux tourtereaux.  
Tous les grands dignitaires de chaque pays et, bien évidemment, nos héros furent invités pour cet évènement. Tout le monde se préparait donc à cette grande fête qui devait rester dans les anales…

-Es-tu sûr de vouloir ma présence ?  
-Oui ! Absolument certain ! Après tout, tu es mon frère et je veux que tu participes à cette réjouissance.  
-C'est vrai, je suis ton frère mais… Même si ça fait quatre ans, j'ai fait beaucoup de mal autour de moi et… Personne ne sait que je suis vivant… Es-tu vraiment sûr que ce soit une bonne idée ?  
-Ne t'inquiètes pas ! C'est l'occasion idéale pour que les gens te pardonnent et puissent enfin voir quel homme tu es vraiment ! Tout se passera bien, ne t'en fais pas… Mon frère !  
-Djidane… Je pense que tu devrais te dépêcher car on va se demander où tu es passé…  
-J'y vais Mikoto. … Mikoto… Fais attention à lui s'il te plait…  
-Compte sur moi !

Une fois sortit de chez sa "sœur", à Dali, notre jeune héros se dirigea vers Alexandrie où Garnet l'attendait avec une certaine impatience.

-Mais que fais Djidane…? Il m'a dit qu'il avait quelque chose à faire mais qu'il n'en avait pas pour très longtemps…  
-Ne vous inquiétez pas votre Majesté, vous savez comment il est… Il arrivera comme à son habitude, juste à l'heure…  
-Justement ! Aujourd'hui est un jour spécial ! Il n'aurait pas du partir comme ça ! Et encore moins avant la grande fête qui se prépare en notre honneur !

Tant bien que mal, Beate essaya de calmer Garnet et de la rassurer. A l'extérieur, tout le monde s'affairait à la fête. Le prima Vista était déjà là, sa scène prête à recevoir les comédiens. Les spectateurs commençaient à prendre place et attendaient patiemment le début des festivités.

-Désolé pour le retard !  
-C'est pas trop tôt ! Je commençais à me demander si tu n'avais pas changé d'avis…  
-Mais non, ne t'inquiètes pas. Je voulais régler une dernière petite chose avant…  
-Qu'est-ce que c'est ?  
-C'est une surprise !

Sachant pertinemment qu'elle n'en saurait pas plus, Garnet n'insista pas et laissa Djidane aller se préparer. L'heure fatidique approchait… Tous les spectateurs avaient pris place et attendaient patiemment le début du spectacle. Les trompettes furent enfin sonnées et sur le balcon apparurent la jeune reine et son futur époux. Des cris de joie éclatèrent et tous saluèrent le couple. Ceux-ci leur répondirent avec un salut amical et allèrent s'asseoir à leur place respective.  
La scène du Prima Vista s'anima et tout le monde se tut. Le spectacle allait commencer…

-Garnet… Après le spectacle je ferai une annonce au peuple.  
-A propos de quoi?  
-De… Tu verras, c'est une surprise !

Les Tantalas avaient décidé de rendre hommage à notre jeune couple en mettant en scène leur rencontre et toute l'aventure qui en découla. A la fin de la pièce, un grand feu d'artifice fut tiré en l'honneur de leur Amour. Celui-ci terminé, la jeune reine remercia tout le monde et surtout les habitants d'Alexandrie qui la respectait autant que sa mère. En fin de discours, elle invita Djidane à la rejoindre pour célébrer leur future union.

-Moi aussi je tiens à vous remercier de votre confiance et pour vous prouver la confiance que je vous donne en retour, je vais vous présenter quelqu'un qui compte énormément pour moi, après Garnet bien sûr… Il… Il n'est plus celui qu'il était et j'espère que vous le verrez comme moi je le vois, comme un frère, comme une personne à part entière et comme… Quelqu'un d'une grande gentillesse. Je vous présente mon frère, Kuja !

A ce nom, le concerné s'avança doucement vers le balcon. Les habitants d'Alexandrie se mirent à huer et se mettre en colère.

- C'est un scandale !  
- Comment la Reine ose-t-elle nous présenter un renégat tel que lui !  
-Il a tué sa mère et a détruit notre ville !  
-C'est une honte !  
-Non, il n'est plus comme ça ! Il a changé ! C'est mon frère ! Donnez lui une chance ! Il vous montrera qu'il n'est plus comme ça !  
- Laisses tomber Djidane. Après tout, on ne peut pas leur en vouloir… J'ai tué beaucoup de monde et détruit tellement de leur village… Je ne leur en veux pas. C'est bien d'avoir essayé mais c'est vain…  
- Mais… Il ne faut pas désespérer ! Je pense qu'il leur faut encore un peu de temps…

La jeune reine se leva en silence et s'avança vers le balcon pour faire face à son peuple.

-Ecoutez-moi, je comprends votre douleur et votre déception mais… N'est-il pas vrai que les habitants d'Alexandrie ont la main sur le cœur ? Je sais ce qu'il a fait il y a quatre ans mais justement, c'était il y a quatre ans… Djidane n'était-il pas un voleur ? Les Tantalas n'ont-ils pas voulu me kidnapper ? Pourtant… Désormais ils sont tous autours de nous et nous offre de la joie alors… Pourquoi ne pas laisser une chance à Kuja?  
-La reine a raison…  
-Après tout, il a sûrement un bon fond…  
-On devrait peut-être lui donner une chance…  
-Vive la Reine ! Vive Djidane ! Vive Kuja !

Et tout le monde applaudit en l'honneur de cette réunion de famille.

-Garnet… Merci.  
-Ce n'est pas pour toi que je l'ai fait Kuja mais pour mon peuple ! Tu n'as pas intérêt à le décevoir ! Quant à toi Djidane, tu es son garant et si jamais quelque chose arrive par sa faute, je serai dans l'obligation de te…  
-Je sais, n'en dis pas plus… Je te remercie d'avoir pris sa défense et de me faire confiance ainsi qu'à mon frère !  
-Alors, ne me décevez pas !

Sur ces mots, la reine se retira et se dirigea vers la salle de bal où une grande fête avait été organisée en son honneur. Pour ne pas créer de nouvelle polémique, Kuja décida de retourner chez Mikoto. Djidane, quant à lui, ne se mêla pas à la foule et resta dans son coin.

-Ne t'en fais p'tit gars, ce n'est que passager. Je suis sûr que ça ira mieux demain, il faut juste lui laisser le temps de digérer, c'est tout.  
-Tarask !  
-Et oui… Tu ne voulais tout de même pas que je loupe cette fête en votre honneur…? Surtout après notre aventure…?

Une main se posa sur l'épaule droite de Djidane.

-Ne reproche pas à Garnet ni à son Peuple leur réaction. Après tout, Kuja leur a fait beaucoup de mal…  
Le concerné se retourna et se trouva face à face avec Freiya et baissa la tête.  
-Je le sais bien mais… Il a changé ! Pourquoi personne ne veut le croire ? Pourquoi tout le Monde le rejette encore ?  
-Les blessures se soignent mais ne se referment jamais…  
-… Mais si ce que tu dis est vrai, alors Kuja pourra revenir aux côtés du Peuple !

L'ancien voleur ne répondit pas. Il s'excusa auprès de ses anciens compagnons et se dirigea vers les Jardins du Château. Il repensa à son combat contre son frère et contre Darkness. Il savait pertinemment ce qu'il faisait en allant le chercher alors tout s'effondrait autours de lui… Il voulait seulement aider son frère, il voulait lui pardonner…  
La soirée se passa tranquillement et à la fin de la soirée, tout le monde retourna chez lui se coucher. Djidane resta dans les Jardins et Garnet, quant à elle, n'alla pas le chercher, préférant le laisser seul.  
Le soleil se leva lentement annonçant une nouvelle journée et une préparation de mariage assez mouvementée. Le jeune marié pénétra dans la salle du trône l'air dépité…

-Laissez-nous ! déclara la reine à ses serviteurs.

Une fois sortis, elle demanda à son bien-aimé ce qu'il avait.

-Je ne sais pas trop… Tu sais, je voulais que tu acceptes Kuja comme tu m'as accepté… Je ne sais que trop bien ce qu'il a fait mais…  
-Ne t'inquiètes pas Djidane, c'est pardonné… J'aurais seulement voulu que tu m'en parles avant et pas que tu le présentes au Peuple et à moi en même temps…

Le concerné sourit et prit sa belle tendrement dans ses bras.

-Altesse ! Sir Cid vous voir de suite ! C'est…  
-… Urgent Garnet !

Le garde qui venait de pénétrer précipitamment n'eut pas le temps de finir sa phrase que l'Oncle de la Reine y entra violemment.

-Garnet ! Eiko a disparu !  
-Comment ça disparue?  
-Disparue comme… Plus là !  
-Je ne comprends pas… pourquoi?  
-Si je le savais… Crois-tu vraiment que je viendrais te voir ?  
-Désolée mon Oncle…

Djidane, quant à lui resta interdit, sans aucune raison apparente, il pensa de suite à son frère. Non, il ne pourrait pas faire une chose pareille, il avait changé ! Pourtant, quelques minutes plus tard, pendant la recherche de la fille adoptive de Cid, Mikoto arriva en sueur au Château…

-Djidane… Kuja a disparu…  
-Quoi !  
-Oui… Depuis qu'il est partit hier, il n'est pas revenu…  
-Si Garnet apprend ça…  
-Apprend quoi ? demanda une voix qui sortait de nulle part.  
-Euh… Rien… balbutia Djidane.

Elle regarda Mikoto qui baissait la tête et n'en crut rien. Quelque chose de louche venait de se passer mais… Qu'était-ce…

-Dis-moi la vérité Djidane ! Qu'est-ce qui se passe ?  
-Promets-moi d'abord de…  
-Non ! Je ne veux pas promettre mais savoir !

Un silence pesant se fit. Notre jeune héros prit une respiration et…

-Ne l'incriminez pas votre Majesté, rétorqua Mikoto. J'aurais dû être plus vigilante… C'est moi qui voulais m'en occuper…  
-Comment ça… Oh non, ne me dis pas…  
-Si, acquiesça le concerné. Kuja aussi a disparut…

La jeune Reine s'effondra sur le sol, la tête dans les mains.

-Je le savais ! Je savais qu'il ne fallait pas lui faire confiance ! Comment ?

Mikoto voulut réconforter Garnet mais ne su comment faire.

-Je… Je ne pense qu'il ait enlevé la jeune princesse Eiko…  
-Comment peux-tu le savoir ? demanda méchamment Garnet.  
-J'ai trouvé ça… dit-elle en sortant de sa poche un morceau de parchemin gribouillé.

"Désolé p'tit frère, j'aurais aimé faire mieux… Mais ne t'inquiètes pas ! Je vais me faire pardonner !"

-Qu'est-ce qu'il a voulu dire…? se demanda Djidane.  
-Djidane ! Tu dois retrouver Eiko !  
-Je veux bien Garnet mais…  
-Votre Majesté !

Un garde l'air effrayé apparut.

-Que se passe-t-il ?  
-Quelque chose… Dans le ciel…

Garnet, suivit de Djidane et Mikoto sortirent dehors. En effet, un immense trou noir était apparut au dessus de leur tête. Il n'avait pas l'air de grossir, ni de rétrécir d'ailleurs… Il continuait sa route vers on ne sait quelle destination…  
Mikoto et Djidane ressentir comme une douleur commune…

-Kuja ! dirent-ils en unisson.

La Reine les regarda étrangement.

-Kuja est là-haut ! Et je suis sûr qu'Eiko aussi ! Garnet, il faut que j'y aille !  
-Quoi ! Non, on ne sait pas ce qu'il y a ! C'est trop dangereux !  
-Garnet… dit-il en prenant les mains de sa douce dans les siennes, je reviendrais, ne t'inquiètes pas…

Cette dernière baissa les yeux. Puis, s'adressant au garde,

-Allez chercher mon Oncle !  
-A vos ordre Votre Majesté !

Quelques minutes plus tard, le garde revint avec Cid. Le trou noir, quant à lui était juste au dessus du Château d'Alexandrie et continuait son avancé. Djidane explique son ressentiment à propos de Kuja et de Eiko et lui pria de lui prêter son "Hildegarde III". Avec quelques réticences non contenus, il accepta mais à condition qu'il prenne des compagnons de voyage. - Cid pensait avoir plus de chance de récupérer son aéronef si il ne partait pas seul… - Des gardes furent choisis pour partir avec lui mais… Deux de ses anciens compagnons de route apparurent.

-Freiya ? Tarask ? Mais…  
-Nous avons cet énorme trou noir et on a voulu voir de plus près… déclara Tarask.  
-Si tu pars, nous partons ! renchérit Freiya.  
-Mais… Pourquoi?  
-Tu es notre ami voyons, répondit la jeune dragonne.  
-Et puis, la vie trop calme ne me réussit pas…

Et c'est ainsi que la petite équipe embarqua à bord de l'aéronef. Celle-ci décolla doucement et se dirigea vers cette forme étrange de couloir sombre.  
La Reine joignit ses mains en ne prière et… Plus d'aéronef !

-! Mais, où est passé mon vaisseau ? hurla Cid.  
-Pourvu que rien ne leur soit arrivé… pria doucement Garnet.  
-Regardez ! hurla un garde.  
-Le trou noir… fit un autre garde.

La Reine et son Oncle levèrent la tête. Au dessus du Château, une lueur transparente jaillit de l'immense trou béant puis, il disparut du ciel, comme happé par celui-ci…  
Dans l'aéronef, bien caché dans le noir, une forme sortit de sa poche une étrange pierre… 


End file.
